Diary Writing
by j.m.hamlet
Summary: A 13 years old girl from Heatherfield tells her diary, how she falls from one love in the other. But this one is more difficult she had believed... Cancelled
1. Chapter 1

**27th octobre**

Dear Diary,

I've never thought the day would come when I lose my mind and feel me so terrible.

Terrible, yes… but simultaneous happy.

Terrible 'cause I couldn't do anything against this change which happened with me and my world, … and happy… cause this change is so wonderful I don't think about changing it.

I don't joke. At present I have no sense for jokes… it sounds unbelievable, but it's true.

And all that because I have been falling in love. And that is nothing: it's a girl, on what I have a crush.

Yes, dear Diary, you've heard it right. A girl. A charmeful, sympathical, fantastic-looking girl.

It happened not far after fourteen o' clock. I went to Hay Lin's flat, the China restaurant „Silver Dragon", what is almost being my second home. Actually I wanted to ask her for helping me with homeworks, not more, but she apprehended that I had other problems, too.

„Come on, Irma!" she said, „you know you can tell me all and I won't laugh. What's your problem?"

I said nothing, but merely sighed.

„A boy?" I nodded. „A good-looking boy you really like?" I nodded more intensively. „A boy who never looked on you, though you have wished since very long times?" I nodded again, with low tears in the eye.

Hay Lins voice trembled with sorrows. „And it comes to light he has a girlfriend very long time, and that he has raised other girls hopes where was no hope?"

I nodded extremely, and my anger broke out. „It's Andrew Hornby, this… ass… this beast! I hate him! I hate him! I haaaate him!" I put my head on Hay Lin's shoulder and cried like mad. Each word Hay Lin had said was true. I have hoped for a lot of years that Andrew Hornby would notice me and ask me for a date. I was so angry when I remarked that he had only played with my hopes like he had done with hundred other girls.

It was at lunch recess few hours ago. He was talking with two boys from his class in front of his locker… while I sneaked nearer from behind to try speaking with him.

There were just two steps between me and the locker when my brave was sinking. I was like perified. I want to do anything, but I couldn't even move a finger, merely standing and looking on his back. So I decided to trip and fall next his feets.

He was talking along.

I moaned and handled my nose with calls of pain.

He didn't even glanced up.

So I stood up, farther on crying and moaning, but in this moment he turned to his locker… and opened its door abruptly. I crashed against with my face and broke almost the nose. Now he finally remarked that there was me... and what did he do? He and his shitty class mates laughed dirty, turned away and went towards the corridor... without a word of apologize. Now I had to cried really, but with quiet tears that were running hot and slowly about my red cheeks. But that wasn't all. At the other end of the corridor a tall, blond-curly girl was waiting. She run towards Andrew with an affected cry, huged him and began to break in a passion of tears. Between two sobs I could understand, her boyfriend had finished with her.

What for a hypocrite! Her name was Britanny Anderson, and she had every month a new boyfriend. Andrew should be her next. And this mean asshole was taken in by her silly cheat.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was Cassie Beringer, a school-famous cheerleader from the next form. Her face was serious and very woeful, but her eyes shined friendly when she said toneless: "I'm so sorry. I apologize about all for my boyfriend. Or better said, for my ex-boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Anyone hadn't ever aquainted, that Andrew Hornby had a girl, not even himself.

And here she stood: in one second an enemy and rival, in the next one a friend and ally who offered me a helping hand. I took it and stood up. Without looking behind me, the eyes tearless, I whispered "Thanks" to Cassie and went back to my class room while she stemped to her ex and scolded him in front of his friends and this bitch Britanny: "ANDREW HORNBY! You're the meanest ... selfishest ... and most nonsensitive scum - I EVER HAVE SEEN! You should blush to abase a little girl who really likes your... while you help somebody strange, who has no real problems, what every one know. But that's typical for you. You don't care about the feelings of your fellow men... or only from me. But that was enough! It's over - forever!" This words were the last I heard when I turned into my class room. One day before I had surely enjoyed the last sentence, but now... and in combination with the other words... I wished Andrew Hornby sits in the hell. At one of its hottest days.

But nevertheless... I couldn't avoid the hot tears of sadness, when I told Hay Lin about this bad treason.

"That's really hard," she remarked quietly and touched my hairs," but you must see the good side of this. Anytimes he would have surely shown, that he had a girlfriend. Now you have no pains of lovelorn, cause your opinion about him is turning into bad. And besides Cassie has made you're getting a revenge he won't forget so soon."

I sobbed: "B-but... he was the only boy I liked at this school!"

"You'll find a better one. I guess you have merely a little crush on him... an admiring, 'cause he was the best-looking guy of the school, no more. Actually you didn't know him in general. If you search better, you will find your Mr. Right, who is looking similar well... and has a better sense of humour."

I removed the tears from my eyes. "You... You're sure? And what will be if I don't find anyone... or... if I find him and he can't answer to my love?"

"Then... then..." Hay Lin was relapsing into silence. Then she sighed. "Sometimes the destiny choose very strange ways for our life. You surely have the luck finding a new, unusual way to your fortune. You must only recognize its if you meet." She gave me a long warm huge, which relaxed me and let me forget the cold hole in my heart. "And I know, you will do it!"

Few minutes later I left the restaurant and prepared me going at home. It was a long way from here to my home, so I crossed the street and turned eastwardly on the Arramond Alley.

The sky was dark and cloudy till deep over the tops of the skycrapers. Already soon it began raining, first low, then much more, until the air was filled by heavy water drops.

Only two seconds after his start the rain made me wet to the skin, but paradoxically it didn't care me. I enjoyed it. The cold drops, stroking my hot cheeks, cooled down my anger and refreshed my senses. My lovelorn was washed away on the sidewalk, if you depict symbolically.

I closed the eyes... and felt the beat of my heart rising, when it swelled to the size of a pumpkin. Very quiet I sighed... but loud enough to miss the bell of a bycicle.

"Watch out!" Tires were squeaking when they stopped their drive, and only scarce I managed to spring out of reach. I hit on the street with the heck foreward and became still wetter, if at all that was possible.

But this was irrelevant comparing with the wonder I would receive immediately afterwards. In front of my eyes, hinting the sweet face in the darkness of a hood and under saucy red hairs, was being a girl I never had seen before. Don't believe I know all girls who are walking through Heatherfield! But this specially girl... it was incomparable. The way the wet clothes clinged on her body... like she moving... her voice...

This voice... so quiet... so emotional... and melodical...

It was fighting against the noise of the rain, which was hitting on the ground, when she shouted: "Oh my godness... are you fine? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, no, no! I'm okay."

She put up from the bycicle and went toward me. "Excuse me, I shouldn't have to pull on the hood. My view was too closely so I noticed you too late."

"No, no, I' m guilt. That was stupid to close the eyes while I went over the street. It could happen all sort of things. No, I was the stupid one."

"Well, then anyone of us aren't guilt. Say... why have you closed the eyes?", the girl asked shyly.

"Oh...," I felt how I blushed. I thought about, what I could say to spare me a humiliation, but actually I didn't want to lie to her... not this girl. "Well, I enjoyed the rain. That's greepy, I know, but you must see it was so cool and pleasant... and I felt me bad, very bad."

The girl smiled, conscious of guilt feelings. "Sorry, but I can't understand. Rain is wet, cold and makes your sick. I would like to leave him better now than equal. And you think the same certainly."

She knelt before me and gave me the hand... and there I could see her eyes, hinting in the darkness of hood.

They were (and are still today) great, round, wonderfully pert and deep brown; a very special brown, full of verdure, but as cute and soft like the eyes of a rabbit. They looked a little bit like the eyes of Taranee, my new classmate, but these ones... were more lovely. These eyes were the most beautiful thing I ever had seen and I ever will see. No doubt!

I felt a kind of affection for them, you cannot compare with anything... they reminded me on... cacao.

I looked on this eyes like a hypnotist. But nevertheless I didn't forget such little things like 'speaking' works.

"Yes, you're right," I whispered impressed. "I've stopped you too long. Better, you go, or you will be sick."

"But... I cannot leave you here on the street. Come on, I will drive you home."

"Thanks, but I live on the eastern outskirts. That's too far away."

"Oh..." She broke the eye contact... too bad... really too bad. "My home is on the western outskirts. It's as far away from here than your one. So it makes no different."

"You're very friendly, but... if you want, you bring me to the mall, there I can call my parents and let them know I will come later."

"But... oh, okay," she said a bit... disappointed? I couldn't see it because she pulled on the hood deeper about her face. She seemed very shy and unsteady, I could feel that, she was... like a stranger.

"Are you new in town?" I asked friendly.

"Yes... I have moved with my mother to Heatherfield this morning. First we have lived in Fadden Hills," she said hesitantly. "Listen... I would love to speak with you, but..."

"Oh," I surprised. The rain hadn't stopped, of course. "Yes, we must go!"

She went to the bycicle, and I was cursing myself for my silly behaviour.

What for an impression she would get about me?

But then I let the cursing, followed the girl and sat on the pillion seat. When she felt my arms were laid around her hift she looked over the shoulder... and I became very suspense.

But she grinned: "You can hold on me harder. That will be a high-speed drive!"

I smiled and did what she suggested. "Okay, let's go!"

The girl must pedaled as strong than she could to move the old velo. My high weight didn't help her naturally, too. But even though this handicap we get a high velocity.

While the rain drops hit my face like bullets and my hairs were fluttered by the airstream, I watched my new friend with unhinted fascination. How she managed to control the handlebars and to watch out cars in this close rain... it was a quite simple thing, and however I was overfloaded by enthusiasm.

And the rain was no problem... I, for myself, looked through the water as easy as through glass, without breaking my view.

It didn't take long time to arrive at the shopping centre, and cause our high speed we became hardly wet... okay, no wetter we already were. The most stores were still opened so we bought two ices (I had strawberry and mint, she got citron and chocolate) and slendered through the different levels without any farther desires.

That means, Will (that's the name of my new friend) hadn't some ones.

While I had some, and not too few.

The whole time I was watching her lips, when they enclosed the ice cream and were cleaned with the tongue. I couldn't take away my eyes from them, irrelevant what I did to stop it. And for any reason I had the resistless desire to kiss them... to feel her lips on my own ones... to fight with her tongue... to overcome the few distance between us... my god, the imagination was terrible... and alluring together.

But I knew she would be against, and furthermore... why I should try it? She was a girl.

But soon I learned - and now it's safe to know- that's no apologize!

We looked a few to the fronts of the stores but there was nothing we wanted to buy. Therefore we went out, sat on a overroofed bench and talked together. Though I usually fall easy in talk, also with strange people, I must say Will was a great experience. She could be very charming and clever if she was trusting someone, and we laughed very often about our mutual jokes. So we saw the rain decreasing and the clouds turned from black to grey and finally to white. At last the sunbeams looked through the cloud roof and radiated on our faces, reflected in the large kelp-soiled puddles.

"Great, now I can bring you home," Will said happy.

I blushed. "Oh no, you have waste enough time with me. Your mother surely wonders where you are."

"No, time with you is no waste... besides she's on work," Will said a little bit sad. "Naturally she must work long because she's divorced and we have no much money to squander it... but we cope with expenses."

"You seem to be sad about it," I wondered.

Will sighed. "Sometimes I'm very alone. In the past my dad often worked at home and we could spent time together. We had a lot of fun, when he chased me through the whole flat... but that's a long time ago when I was nine. After that time my parents lived nearly parted and I was with my mum. First when I had become thirteen, they get divorced. At this time I've lost all my friends, and my mother wanted a bigger distance to him. So we decided moving here, to Heatherfield."

"And here you'll find new friends! I can help you. I know many girls... and some boys who're okay. Only a few days and you won't rescue yourself from peoples who search your ac-quain... who wanna get to know you."

Will blushed and whispered: "Thanks... many thanks... one friend more like you... would be enough! In truth... before I met you, I had hate this town with its eternal rain and the ugly grey skycrapers. But now I think I will survive here... for beginning." She looked onto me, near by tears, but I can't answer her look.

I was feeling so honoured and... greepy flattered by the way this impressionate eyes looks on me. But I knocked only on her shoulder. "You're welcome! I can't even imagine that a girl like you has no friends."

Will shaked the head woeful. "I'm not ever a good guy. Sometimes I have my dark sides... but believe me, you don't wanna know them."

"Why I don't?" I said in dark voice. "You don't know how strong the Dark Side of Force can be. Join to me, Will, and together- as sister and sister- we will rule over the galaxy."

We giggled aloud, and with a long gasp Will embraced me softly.

Full of inexplicable satisfaction I rubbed my cheek on her satiny hairs and smiled.

Then we remembered changing mobile phone numbers, stood up, said 'good bye'... and divide. Must break apart for lot of hours, I thought... and wondered me about. What for feelings were these ones?!

I can explain you, dear Diary.

When Will went to her velo and drives away, in direction of afternoon sun, I stood on the pavement and looked after her. And in this moment, when I saw her driving away, still the sweet smell of her hairs in my nose... I recognized that it was love!

I couldn't fight against... and I didn't want to do it, too.

And now, writing this to you, dear Diary, I have ceased fighting finally.

While our whole time together... until yet... my rising heart hasn't stopped beating so fast.

I can hardly wait to the next morning I will see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**30****th**** octobre**

Dear Diary,

you had to see Will on her first day at school. It was a sight for the gods.

First we met outside of the cafeteria. I led Will through the masses of crazy pupils, waving and greeting at right and left. Many peoples remembered to Will's name and greeted her, too, only Cornelia made a jealousy face, as if Will play to be a gorgeous beauty who's compete with her.

That's idiotic. She _is_ a gorgeous beauty. And she's competeless.

Even if Cornelia disagree...

But Elyon, Cornelia's best friend, was greeting back, and so the two unseperatables came to the desk, where we sitting, together with Taranee, Hay Lin, Alchemy and Cassie, who said she must compensate the errors of her ex. But she was calmed down by me, as I said, there were nothing to compensate. So we became good friends.

The whole excitement about her person was a little uncomfortable for Will, but she didn't show it and answered all questions the others had. Hay Lin and Taranee asked her about her hobbies (which were swimming and playing computer games) and about her former life, while Cassie told about the teachers (and warned especially about Mrs. Miltridge) and about the different clubs and working groups. Alchemy and Elyon introduced her about the most attractive boys (_this gossips - arrrgh_!), and even Cornelia told with her - though it was the nutritional value of the school food, and about the partys she must visit (her own inclusive).

I told sparsely, but the whole time I stared on Wills face, being glad about each smile...

...and jealousy about the interest she gived for the stories were told by Elyon and Alchemy.

"... and then there is Andrew Hornby, the best-looking guy of the school. He's still free-," they said, before they were groaned down by Cassie and me. Will noticed it, but she wasn't very fond of the boys the two described in any case.

"That's not my kind of boy," she said, " I looked for a nice, honest one with emotional eyes and interesting hobbies ... like playing guitar-"

"So..." Elyon said hesitantly and gave an unconspicious eye to Matt Olsen who sat at the other end of cafeteria. Every one knows that she liked him- and he's guitar player.

But Will didn't remark him. She kept on speaking: "-and furthermore... the best-looking boys often have no interesting character. They know about her effects on girls and therefore they're arrogant, selfish and boring. Or they imposed them with each other girl."

"You're soooo right," Cassie and myself agreed with her.

"And with the best-looking girls it's the same," I added.

"What do you want to suggest with?" Cornelia asked angry.

"Oh, nothing you wouldn't already know, wise and mightful Cornelia Hale!" I mocked reverently.

I know which force this had on her.

"Solely you don't succeed in boys with your silly jokes, there is no reason to mob me," she cried aloud and leaned about the desk.

"I don't mob you, I'm only speak out the truth," I shouted back.

"If you don't wanna mob her, why you said it then?" Will asked sensitively.

"Because... cause..." I hummed and hawed. Almost I had betrayed my own feelings. Yes, I'm jealousy about each beautiful girl, because... well, if Will is so feeling like me, they could be rivals. After all, she could have another taste for girls as me. But if she has the same taste with boys and girls... hhhmmm!

I'm honest, and the only pretty thing on me is the colour of my eyes. Is this enough?

Whatever, I found an idea. With a little blush in the face I kept on: "... cause it's a countrywide-growing problem that rich girls buys expensive branded articles to show them off, and so the other girls were forced for adjusting to them and buying these branded articles, too." That let the others speechless. Such intelligent words they aren't accostumed by me, so the girls didn't realize, that they don't concern the real issue we're speaking about.

"But I have no branded articles... except of some nice clothes," Cornelia said.

"Yes, and therefore I find you sympathically, or you wouldn't be allowed at the desk of the extraordinary Will Vandom," I said smirking and blinked to Will, who was blushing.

"Wow, what for a honour! I lie to your feets, Majesty!" Cornelia mocked an obedient servant.

We all laughed, even Cornelia what I had seen never avant, and so Will was included in our group. I used the opportunity to touch her shoulder, and she smiled for answer.

A smile which rended my heart and makes me so happy, that I felt from the chair!

The views, which were sent on me, were really priceless.

But then the bell rang and we must back in the slavery which usually is called 'lesson'.

I must think of Will incessantly and that she had casted anchor very fast.

Too fast how I thought.

Of course, I'm glad that she had left the shyness behind and found new friends, but in the dept of my soul I worry she'll escape my fingers and present her heart another human... another girl, if she's a lesbian... or, what would be still worse, a boy.

"Errr... Irma, had you listen to my question?" a male voice asked me while I was dreaming.

"Yes, of course," I said automatically without realizing who had asked.

But then I woke up and saw Mr. Collins, our history teacher, standing in front of my desk.

"Now, then I would like to hear your answer... in this century, if it's possible. I repeat it: which pharaoh had etablished a new religion in the years of his ruleship?"

That was a good question... for an egyptologist. Why I should know this stuff?

"Errr... Tut... Tut-anch-amun?" I suggested.

"Well, that was his son, but _his_ name was...," Mr. Collins said.

I thought about... and thought... and thought... but the only further name I knew was 'Ramses', and that wasn't right, I guess. Besides I knew the names of the three great pyramides. 'Why you couldn't ask me about the three pyramides?' I thought with angryful pressed eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask something other... which three kings had let built the Pyramides of Gizeh?"

It had worked again... this time even without folding hands together.

You remember, I told you about this greepy "Controling-interrogations" thing. I must merely fold the hands, press the eyes closed and then think about the issues, I wanna be asked. It saved my life... once again.

But I had no time to hesitate and answered: "That were...Cheops... Chepren... and Mykerinos, I guess."

"Right. They had the dream to become immortable through this buildings. But by dreaming alone the pyramides had't been built, you see?" Mr. Collins said smirking.

"Yes, ... guess so. Excuse me," I whispered, before he turned to the board.

That was really close... and only because Will had ruled my mind.

Apropos, Will... I get an idea.

It won't be easy, I know, but if I manage it, ... I will be indispensable for her.

Will told she had had problems in the Faddens Hills school. What would it be if I become very well in learning that I could help her with the homeworks?

The first step on the way to a great love : ))

Oh, and a time of headaches:P


	3. Chapter 3

31th octobre and Halloween

Dear Diary,

Trick or Treat?

I would prefer the treat.

The first step of operation 'Brave New Love' is done.

Yesterday after writing to you I had learned geography... and today I got an "A" for.

My father's eyes had almost fallen out of the holes when he heard this news.

Okay, geography is my favourite lesson... or better the only lesson which is easy for me.

But it was unusual getting an "A"... especially for me.

It was a good beginning for my plan. And I kept on with maths, where I get an "B-".

Not bad, isn't it?

Bad is only: Will has problems in history. And there I must work much more.

That was what I said to my father when our family sat by the dinner. Well, that I wanted an "A" in history, not concerning Will. "That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a good coaching for history in your school," my father said.

"Wasn't there this tall blonde girl by which you told?" my mother suggested.

"Oh, oh, her name was Cornelia, wasn't it?" Christopher, my little brother shouted over the dinner desk. He had dressed up as wild west marshall and had gotten even a mocked gun that fired water.

I grumbled. "Yes... Cornelia...! She's good at history, but... I would prefer getting _none_ private lessons by her."

"Oooh, dread you her?" Chris chattered. "You should do it, she's much taller than you."

"She's only one head taller than me," I corrected and rolled the eyes. "See how I tremble by fear."

"Size makes no different. I defeat you any times though I'm only half as tall than you."

"Oh, and why, you miniature goblin?"

"Because I have... _this_," he said, put up the gun and shot on me.

My Godness, he believes he may be _so_ terrible? The faint stream which came on me I could have laughed about, but I needed only to stretch the hand rebounding it.

But then it happened: the stream wasn't only rebounded. With more strongness than it had before, it returned and hit into Christopher's face so he looked like an otter. Hhmmm... no, an otter looks cuter, definitively!

In this moment my dad took his gun away casually without taking the view from the evening times. "I'm disappointed about you, Chris. A good police officer uses his weapon only at emergencies, otherwise he'll be degraded."

Chris blushed angry, and looking in my direction he said: "How had you done that?"

I smirked though I didn't know it self. "That was the horrible Might of Elder Sisters. You should accostum at this. Cornelia has and uses it, if her little sister isn't kind. Do you like her still now?"

Chris turned away still, but he moaned angry: "Girls... they're such monsters!"

During this my mother put a new plate in front of me and said ironic: "By the way... you could do us a favour if you could accompany him. The whole night! Four hours! Is it a deal?"

"Oh, I'd love to do it, Mom-" - "Great! Care for, he's back at ten o'clock!" my mother interrupted me fast.

"-but I'm invited by Elyon to her birthday halloween party," I kept on. "Dad had allowed me going there."

"So, he had?" my Mom asked him distrustfully.

"Yes, my dear," Dad answered guilty, "because her good marks... and to motivate her furthermore..."

"Will you become slowly a little soft hearted, my little officer?" Mom asked sarcastically, then she turned smiling to me. "Okay, I'll find an alternative. He can just go with his friends. Have some fun!"

"Great! Many thanks, Mom! I'll have it!"

I would have some fun sure. It would be my first party with Will... hhhhhhhmmm!

And besides I can say you, Elyon's parties are even better than Cornelia's because she has a bigger garden and a bigger ground-floor.

This, and she has a better music taste. But let never hear Cornelia that!

The party had started already, when I came, but not all guests had entered because they went to another party... in the school.

Well, they can miss the fun smoothly... so much the better. Then there aren't so much boys on our party.

Hay Lin was waiting next the garden door. "Hey, you are on time. Whoa! Is there a reason for which I should know?" she laughed. She was dressed in a wide-leeved Chinese coat with a thin cord around her hift.

"As if I came too late ever... Nice dress! Who's your designer, an alien?" I respected.

"Fugde, it's designed by myself... but yours is nice, too. I don't remember seeing you with before. I thought, you would find it too trashy."

Funny, I thought it would be too classic, because it's only a cinderella-trademarked ball dress with an 'approach' on french peasant daughters. And it was blue... though I had usually no blue dresses.

But when I searched a good dress to be a bit attractive for Will, and when I thought, I only need a little dark blue... there in front of my eyes the whole garniture of clothes became blue.

This one, I wore now, was a little too short at the breast, I know, but I wanted to be particular pretty for Will... to 'approach' her.

But when we finally entered the garden, where did I find her, talking and laughing with?

Martin!

"Hello, my little cupcake! Nice to see you!" he called, when he saw me.

"Martin! Disappear!" I shouted. This little nerd I had missed at least.

Good, I don't mean he should really keep off (he had an invitation, believe who wants!), only disappear and not matter my Will. But he truly vanished away! Into thin air! God's sake!

Will rubbed her eyes when this happened, then she shouted. "No, Martin, stay here, please!"

And ---whoop-de-doo--- (it's greepy to write this word) he reappeared in front of our eyes as if he never has gone. Will looked skeptically on me. "Don't try this again, whatever it was! Martin's my escort."

"Your... what?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, we have met at the breakfast today when I had problems with Uriah and he saved me," Will answered.

"So... he had?" My view was wandering between the two different peoples: the fast, sporty Will and the thin, fearful weakling with fewer muscles than a ladder. I smiled to him with new respect. My thoughts run many seconds. This unusual intelligent boy has been in love for me for many years, and now he spoke with the girl I really love. And he's very well in each subject. Maybe...

I knew, it would be hurtful, because Martin didn't seem so nerved today he usually had been. But it had to be. Any times I must do it in any case, and I guess better earlier than later.

"Martin, can I ask you something? In private?"

Martin wondered first but then he came. During we went to a dark corner behind a shadowy rhododendron bush, Will blinked conspirantly at me, unsuspecting that the private conservation would be about her.

Martin grinned inexpressibly, when he turned to me... what made my situation still more complicated. "Now, my little sugar plum, what do you want to ask?"

I breaved heavy, then I said with impacted eyes: "First... I want to apologize for my outburst, and no, it isn't _that_ what I want to say you. I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't raise your hopes on me. I would be really depressed if I must destroy them and you get an rejection. Don't close the gla- the eyes about reality. I don't love you, and that's the truth." I breaved again, then I speeched along: "But I want to be your friend for I know you'd ever help me and I want to share your pain and your luck... . Therefore I ask you for a flavor... and for keeping a secret I haven't told anyone except for you [and you." I waited with closed eyes. I could hear Martins heavy breath, but then he asked silent: "And what would be this flavor?"

I gulped: "Can you give me private lessons in history each second day?"

"Naturally, sugar plum." I opened the eyes abruptly. He grinned. "If it won't become too private..."

I giggled. It was good he could still make jokes. "I promise you."

"And the secret?"

"I'm... I'll never love you or another boy again, because..." I gulped again and whispered: "I have a crush... I am now... well, I have an eye on girls."

Martin stayed quiet. He didn't laughed. He didn't gasped. His face was open-minded. So I continued to speak.

"I understand what you think. But I had to accept it," I said, "and I'm glad you accepted it, too." I watched him.

"You have accepted it, have you?"

Then he slowly answered, becoming more and more louder: "No. I cannot accept this. I find it's scandalous. Abnormal. Ridiculous. I will complain me by god for the impossible fault in his best creation."

"Oh, Saint Martin, forgive me!" I laughed.

He was truly a queer card. And a funny one, too. But in this moment I thought: with all this horrible boys and male creatures there are on the world he is the honestly, most understanding guy on the world. Much better than Andrew Hornby! VERY! MUCH! BETTER!

If I hadn't a crush on Will, I had tried it with him... perhaps. In some years. If he had lost his pimples!

But then I saw Will when she looked in our direction because noticing our laughs. Our eyes met together only one second... and it remembered me for my earlier plan.

Martin noticed our eye contact.

"It's Will, isn't it?" he whispered grinning.

I nodded slowly. "Had you thought it's another one?"

"No, not really, but... would Hay Lin has been possible?" - "She has been my friend since I was at kindergarden. Never I could love her." - "Taranee?" - "She's very attractive for a girl with glasses, but... she's too serious, and I don't know her enough. And moreover... with lesbians it's the same like normal lovers: she didn't watch ever on the look, but they love these ones by who they fall in love... if they are female."

I gave a careful eye on Martin who kept on grinning and thinking some secret stuff. "Something to add... Do not try to become a... transvestite or to make a... sex change..., please?"

He was grinning still more.

"NO! Don't even think about! I would _never_ pardon you doing _that_!"

He laughed so much his ears were wagging.

"NO, MARTIN! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

So it's happened, dear Diary. A completely freaky story.

But it worked: Martin promised me helping with history to impress Will... and I promised him a dance.

Yes, a dance, no more!

And that became a dance, so wild I get giddinesses.

Martin was so fond only of imaging a dance with me, that he threw me over the floor like nothing, enjoying every moment. Also Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Elyon enjoyed it watching me suffer. They stood at the border of dance floor and laughed their heads off.

But they didn't laugh when I moved circling with Martin in their direction and involved them.

Now the ball was with them to cry, and after few big rotations they pushed away themselves.

Then, when Martin tired a few, I took over the control and led Martin to a fuddling rock waltz which was really natty. I don't want to complain me.

I was full of glad, that this little confession was passed so good.

Well, the evening is going on extremely good. I said _is_, because he isn't still over.

Oh, there comes Will. I must end, dear Diary.Wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 4

still 31th octobre, short before midnight

Good night, dear Diary,

though I know you need no sleeping. Your ears are open-minded ever. You're never tired listening to my endless admirings about Will.

But this secret I'll tell you now you have to keep better than ever before. It's this secret that rob me the sleep... and lot of questions I can never answer alone. But one fact overtrumps them all.

Almost... if I hadn't been interrupted... I would have kissed...

But I shall better start where I finished at twenty o'clock.

Will had came to me with a great smile on her face, after I had sat at a garden bench, tired by the wild dance with Martin and writing.

"Hey Irma, are you okay?" she asked good humoured.

"Okay? OKAY? Yes, I'm very okay, if you think that my new best friend have to ask whether I'm okay to begin a talk. Yes, in this case I'm fine. But I'm very sick about this development of our friendship. We must divide... for ever. Your disinteresting I can bear NO MORE."

Will laughed while she sat next me.

Mocking an indignation I closed the eyes and raised the chin to sky. But I worked hardly to avoid a smirk.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Will said ful of penitence. " Please, forgive me my uncountable faults! I'm not worth to sun me in your glory. I'm too ugly to exist aside from your unresistable appearance. I'm too stupid to..."

"That's enough, hon'!" I laughed. "I give you my pardon. I hadn't known you can be so fatuous."

"Well, I'm full of surprises and... have some jokes at my leeves," she said misterious. Did she flirt?

There was nothing what would say 'no': she wear a short, black, sleeveless dress with a suitable witch hat. Her bare shoulders glanced in the brighting moon light, and the way like she moved them was too intoxicant to describe it. I had seen her never without her grey sports jacket, and so I was surprised about her ... sexy body.

And this look she shows me alone.

We spend some minutes watching each other, then Will wondered: "Where have you let Martin?"

I grinned. "Oh, I have introduced him to Cassie. I mean... she likes nice, loyal boys, and he's one, so I thought Martin is just the right man for speaking with her."

"Yes, they are a dream pair," Will agreed, slowly moving closer to me.

I noticed it, but I didn't let on my happiness about. "Hhm. Martin is a very nice guy. He had deserved a better one than me."

"A better one?" she asked innocently, moving still closer. "He had a crush on you?"

"Since the primary school!" I confirmed. "But I never gave him a reason, and so I don't understand it."

"I wouldn't say there is no reason," she said with a coy tone at her voice.

My eyes wandered to her ones and looked intensivly. In quiet I asked myself, whether that means what I thought that it means, when I believed noticing a small whiff of fear, before she blinked and turned away blushing.

Okay, maybe my eyes looked too intensively.

"It isn't important..." she stuttered. "I mean prettiness. The personal qualities are what count, isn't it? Yes? Good! See you later." She wanted to go but I grasped her hand and moved close, very close to her.

"Yes, you're right, of course. But what had this to do with me, Will?"

I don't know what I had expected... but a queerly woeful look of the eyes and lips, quivering with fright, weren't it. Without an answer she wrung her wrist from my hand and stood up.

I was really frightened about the imagination she could be angry for me. "Will!" I shouted because I frightened she would escape to the dance floor. But when she stopped indeed, I forgot what I wanted to say. Her back was distressed by uncountable showers, and her body, full of emotions, trembled. Her whole aura was filled with unsteadiness and fear - a horrible thing to be seen!

This look shocked my mind and let me fright I had done a unforgivable fault.

"Will..." I began again. "If you have done a failure... something you'd like to had never done... well, you can tell it us every times. Every one in the garden is your friend. You won't be alone anytime... never."

She nodded slowly, seeming unamazed, but even from behind her I could see the small smile which bright her face. "Thanks... but I have no problems... _now_..." She played with her foot in the ground a little irresolutely, then she asked: "Would you have enough power for a dance again?"

I smiled. "That is depending who asked." - "I do!?"

There I sprang up and grasped her hand again, pulling her to the dance floor.

"Nothing better than that," I whispered in her ear when we went to position.

She layed softly a hand to my hift and one to my shoulder and I clasped her under the armpits, so we were very close together, so close, I could feel her beating heart on my one. The dance floor was full of dancing pairs, also 'female pairs' which was built up by embarassement (because there was a great lack of boys in this garden), so we wouldn't attract attention, though we looked like a real pair.

Maybe we'll be that one day.

The music started with a fast, cha-cha-cha-like melody, so we must break the body contact and danced wild and frolicsome. We shaked with the heads, we shaked with the hecks, we shaked with every part of our body, we stepped forward and backward - short said, we were a bunch of flattering hairs and clothes.

My hairs were thrilled after few minutes, but Will did them afresh.

Then came a slower music... an emotional rock ballad, which spoke about youth love.

It goes without saying, I used this song placing my head on Will's shoulder and nestling its in her hairs. And I felt Will did the same. It was like a perfect dream. We were very nearly to kiss each other. But we hold back in the presence of the others, and kept this lovely intimate moment. Quietly I sang the song into Will's ears.

Suddenly Will said: "He isn't here, right?"

"Who?" I asked astonished.

"Your lover! You are in love, I feel it."

"Oh... yes, yes, I'm in love, but-"

"Okay, I only thought, you should better ask him for a dance. That's the perfect opportunity."

I was confused. Was that an invitation, a misunderstanding... or a trap? I don't know it now, too. The question was so ambiguous, and Will asked completely innocent. Therefore I chose the possibility of a trap.

"No, I don't. I have decided to dance with you. He can wait."

"But... I don't want to be in your way. Go, when you want. I will drink a little punch."

"No, I don't want. I'm thirsty, too. The song is over anyhow." We left the dance floor and walked over the terrace into the house. The punch bowl was standing at a corner desk, and a big, enormous man was leaning over when we arrived.

Respectivly... he was leaning first. Then he took the bowl and put it on his lips.

SIIIIIIIP! The bowl was half empty, and the man was drunk as a newt.

If I thought about... in fact he looks like a newt, too.

His skin had a rough, scaly surface, and the blue colour didn't seem drawn.

With the back of a gigantic hand he wipped his lips and burped.

We were staying behind this mysterious monster, saying no word, only staring.

The man leaned towards our faces, lazy-blinking several times... and burped again, now very much louder. We weren't saying still any word. And he wasn't, too.

"G'evening, kids - hicks-" the man said with heavy tongue.

"Go-go-good evening," Will stuttered out between half-closed lips. "Ca-can we... Are we allowed to... we would like drinking... a cup of punch?"

The giant man didn't look interested by this. He spent some minutes to watch us sinister, then he grunt out a reply merely: "And? Who ca -hicks- cares?"

"Well... you blocked our way unfortunately," Will said hesitantly.

The big, large guy stared angrily, mighty sqinting by drunkenness, then he said, almost without moving his thin lips: "Nope! Can go - hicks - 'round me!" Then he turned back to the punch bowl.

"Par-pardon, but... that's impossible. You nearly fill the whole corner," Will whispered, trembling of consciousness she would insult the man really bad. But the man cared hardly ever her words. Just now he leaned over the bowl to pick up its with his rough paws again,... when I lose my temper.

What did this guy fancy at all: to get drunk at a teenager's party and then to snap at _my_ Will?

"Sorry, but if you don't hop it immediately, we will call the police," I chided his bride back. "There are also other guest besides you."

That hit him.

He drew himself up, turned to us and looked a long time, more disturbed than wrathful.

"What's sat - hicks - that - a pol-ice?"

Heck, he might be totally drunken. His mind couldn't be able to understand, what was going around him, or he hadn't behave in such a strange way. Maybe he was only impolite, too.

"I please your pardon, but I must pass this way!" suddenly a cold voice said, directly behind us.

"Well, we must anyw-" I answered in turning, avant I noticed, the voice belonged to a tall, slender man with brightly blue eyes. He wore a long trenchcoat and a wool bonnet, and his face below this bonnet was drawn with

red and white makeup like a mask. That all would have made him looking like a criminal, if there hadn't been this long, gold blond hairs which were excellent neat. In fact he was very similar to Cornelia. In some respects. Also concerning his majestical behaviour.

But while I cock imperceptively my nose, Will looked on him as if he'd be a wonder of nature. Without any fear she asked: "Do you know this man?"

The tall man gave her a winning smile: "Sure, that is my uncle. Please, apologize his rude manners! He had been fighting at far lands a long time so he isn't accostuming to handle with young beautiful ladies."

"And to follow the modern table manners, too?" I said clearly annoyed.

"I'm better bringing him at home and return alone," the man said further smiling, though his eyes spoke another language. Then he took the big man's wrist and led him about the terrace, not without wishing us a nice evening and bowing politely.

Now he called us 'beautiful ladies'.

Such a sucker!

Unfortunately Will didn't think the same. When we had filled the glasses and were beginning to drink, she said quiet and respectful: "A nice man. Very polite. And he... looks cute, too." I had almost spewn up the punch, not only because its burned sweet and acid into my mouth, but it made me want to puke.

"Have I heard right?" I asked sharply. "Yesterday you had said, you want a nice, hearted guy with great eyes... and this snob wasn't neither the one nor the other."

"He had very good manners," Will replied gentlely and dreamy.

"He was as cold as a dog's snout! You don't wanna tell me, you find nice _such_ peoples," I replied enraged.

"He has consideration for our _and_ his uncle's feelings. Only few people do that at same time. Why does that matter you so much?" she asked frowning on me.

"If he doesn't attend on his uncle's state, whether he's drunken or not, he can't be _so_ considerate. But his politeness made the other people forget his irresponsibility. So he smiles away his faults. I bet, he had forgotten this stuff when he's coming back."

"Why you know it so sure?" Will asked disturbing sharp.

"Well, such men are ever alike," I replied.

"With such attitudes you may not wonder you get no boy!" Will reproached me. "I believe, Cornelia are right."

I trembled in anger when I realized the words which were spoken right now. I looked in Will's brown eyes, and she seemed very serious. "Please... don't say such stuff. I don't quarrel with you!"

Now it was Will's turn to be enraged. "But why did you? Why do you fly into rage about him? You're not the only guy, who's allowed to be friendly to me. You're only jealousy because I don't spent the complete party with you!" I was blown, so she carried on. "And anyway... how can you fall in love if you ever watch negative at each boy?"

I would like have answer to her questions, but now, when it was coming out Will was really a hetero, my feelings were... anyway... very embarassing.

"Listen!" I started quietly, hoping Will would pardon me, "That's a difficult story. I just don't like this guy. I shuddered by his view. And this 'beautiful ladies'... well, that listened very equivocal."

"And why isn't that right? Maybe he want to make a compliment. He realized you have problems with your body-"

"By which should he notice that? Does he think because I'm thicker than usual, I have to be sad? That's futch!"

"No, it's futch that you think you're too thick or too ugly, or such stuff," Will cried. "That I want to say you every times!Why I try to solace you anyway, if my opinion doesn't count for you?" And with these words she stemped to the next davenport with back to me and dropped into with crossed legs.

One moment I only stand confused, than I pressed the lids together in sickness and stormed outside

Like nothing in the world I wished she could forgive me, and one moment I almost was so far to apologize. But I felt the exciteness inside me, and so I decided to calm down before I felt upon her neck with an all-inclusive apologize. For this purpose I leaned at the wall with some distance to the dance floor, because I wanted no talk, no pityful questions, no consolation... nothing.

No, I didn't cry, I only take deep breaths and looked to the night sky, which was full of stars. I waited for the moment my heart calmed down. I don't need to worry, because I felt it was only a transient quarrel.

And that I didn't cry was my luck, because in this moment I heard the young man's voice.

"Are you out of mind, Vathek? You'll ruin everything, you big bloody J'nook!"

As answer the heavy voice of the drunken blue giant spoke: "But... what's this ...ing polish-hicks-police? Maybe you can exblain me, my Lord! These girls couttn't... cooldent... couldn't it!"

"I have inculcated you surely thousand and two hundred times: don't call me 'Lord'! There are no lords anymore in this world! And 'police' is the name for the night watches and guards! But that's not important for our plan!"

"Oh, hell, yes, yes, _the _plan. I heavent... haven't forgotten. The plan! Yes!"

"Yes, the plan. If you remember still at this, there is lost not much."

"Doo you susbect... suspect who is it?"

"I'm relativ sure it is one of these two girls you have molested some minutes ago."

"Haven't molesded-hicks- molested them. They have broken off my drinking!"

"That's irrelevant. You had almost destroyed their trust through your behaviour, and that we need more than everything else. The princess must feel safely, whoever she is, before we discover her true identity. And therefore we mustn't affect attention. We found out the two betrayers live in this house by the name 'Brown'. We know they have called her daugther 'Elyon'... like the princess. Now we must find out which girl it is! And it's no help if we deter them before asking their names, Vathek."

"And why -hicks- you think these girls are?" the giant said, whose tongue was becoming more flexible.

"The one... she had red hairs... like the queen. And besides she was the origin of big, magical power I have felt already before. I will ask her about past, name and memories, and if I don't miss, we can find ways and means pulling her to our side and taking away from the betrayers. And until this time, Vathek, you are better not in my way any more. You will wait here- nope, no argument! We had luck that she isn't far too deterrent by your roughness. I'll go to talk further with her and lead her to a little dance... that will make it easy to make her speak." When he finished this words, the slender, blonde man smiled badly, I felt it in the way he spoke. My heart was nearly to abandon his beat.

The fear I had felt by his view was in right. The possibility my love Will would be hurt if she didn't agree with his plan, enraged me and made me forget my (low-burning) anger.

I don't understand still what about the two men have spoken, or whether it's true. Because... I mean... Elyon... or even Will... a princess... with magical powers... totally mad.

Well, she's fantastic, very beautiful, and I enjoy the imagine to kiss her after a sleep for hundred years, and yes, she has charmed my heart certainly, but ... no, no, the two screwballs are crazy... they had have one too many, and that not just one time!

However, this stuff was extremely mysterious, not to speak: dangerous! Except for me and Will Elyon would be implacated, too. It wouldn't take much time, until the two criminals would find out who's the right Elyon.

I needed a plan. A good plan, not too complicated, but clever and effective, because there had to catch two crazy persons, which is very complicated as such.

In the midst of my brooding I was scared by a narrow hand on my shoulder.

It was Hay Lin, followed by Taranee, and without waiting for an reply she asked simultanously: "Irma? Are you okay? Where is Will? Why do you make such a grimly face?"

I told them fast and short the facts of the situation, from my meeting with the big blue monster as far as my quarrel with Will and the talk I have heared. While I told, a plan was sprouting in me like a seed, which I explained the two at a word. He wasn't an extremely vague plan, and not particular secret. But... well, it worked... anyway.

While Taranee ran into the house to fetch Will and Hay Lin walked to demand a special music request by Elyon, I watched over what happened. The tall man left his corner and walked to the terrace but when he arrived the door, Taranee wounded through, pulling Will on the hand who was looking really confused, and placed her at the dance floor. One second later they disappeared in the crush, so the man had to follow them.

Now I must hurry, if I don't want to risk the man could managed his intentions. I ran into the kitchen, looked for two bottles of wine and mixed them into the punch, until it was almost full. Then I gripped firm the bowl and carried it wavering behind the house's corner to the big, blue man called Vathek.

"Hey, you!" I shout with an excusing smile. "Do you want some punch?"

"Hhmm? You?" the big monster grumbled. "Had you not said-" -

"I was too thirsty," I answered abruptly, "and if I am thirsty, I can get very aggressive mood." The man nodded, as if he could understand. "And I want to apologize herewith!" I put the bowl to his feets. "Drink so much you can!"

First the blue newt-like guy watched distrustful on me, then he kneeled, sniffed at the bowl, pick it up... and emptied the complete bowl in three go's.

After this portion he wasn't naturally useful for a secret conspiracy. With some ponderous steps he walked to the dance floor and started to sing mournful tunes about old times, large battles and the life of lonely knights.

So he came under the unshared attention by nearly fourty pairs of eyes - the whole party community watched him. His partner noticed, too, and he run wratchfully towards him.

But then Hay Lin's special music request started: it was the evergreen "Rock Around The Clock".

And it let the gorgeous stiff forget his dramatical ballads and made him for dance in a sweeping way. The others gave him place quickly, but his master was not so wise: he tried to came into the reach of his arms and feet to pull Vathek away. But in real he was pulled aside ever and ever. Vathek just didn't regard him any times. And so, with the amused vistas and giggles around him, the 'Lord' became very angry.

Only Will looked him pityful. And that wasn't what I had planned. The 'Lord' had to become so angry he shouted and insulted his partner. Then Will would see his false obligingness... and will never trust him.

But when I noticed this caring look, I lost the brave to execute the last part of my plan.

When I intervene now, Will would feel more and more solidarity for him... and more and more anger about me.

Perhaps my plan would have gone into my not-excisting hose... if there hadn't been Cornelia.

"For godness's sake, let this man dance! He's right to sing and to dance, whenever he wants!" she said relaxed, but resolute when she stepped up to the blonde man.

But he replied aggressive: "He's drunken... and dangerous. If anyone matter him, he will create a violent furore." "What do you have? He only dances. Why anyone should matter this?"

"You understand nothing, you stupid shrew!" - "What's the matter? Why do you insult my friend?" Elyon asked suddenly when she appeared behind them. The 'Lord' turned to her: "Mind your own business!" - "That _is_ my business," Elyon replied sharply. "I'm Elyon Brown! And I cannot remember inviting anyone like you who offends my guests and friends."

The face of the blond turned blesser than it was anyway. "You're... Mrs. Elyon Brown?!"

"Yes. It's nice you had known the hostess of this party before you come..." she said sarcastically. " And now, if you don't mind, you should leave this property or I call my parents... and they will call the police!"

With a face that could kill the blond man turned and stamped away, shoving off a friendly hand, who was offered to him.

It was one, and it belonged to Will, but the man gave a dark eye on her before he left the garden.

Her hand was staying in the air some time...

...then I took it slowly and embraced her carefully after a sequence of forgiving views.

First there were some excusing words and word fragments, but then we were just enjoying the warmth of the other and watching the gorgeous man who was even going to become really funny when some people managed join in his stamping dance. "Do you know that I find this guy truly sympathically now?" I remarked.

"Yes, I understand you," Will replied gentlely. Then she add: "Never quarrel?"

"Never quarrel!" I promised happy.

"In general, this guy wasn't worth to love," Will remarked. "Too serious. Too offish. And no sense of humour. That's not good for a party companion."

I nodded. "Can I tell you something?" then I asked to explain my mistrust was no jealousy. (It was jealousy, of course, but that she didn't need to know). She nodded and listened, too. And then I told her the story of my vainly hope on Andrew Hornby.

Will was obviously very touched by my infelicity.

"Therefore you felt bad, and therefore you mistrust the whole male world!" she summed up. Then she shuddered. "I really understand you! Oh yes, I do..." She sighed. "Before I left my home town... I have been fallen in love, too. And I was disappointed very hard, because my great love was turned out as a sadistic beast."

I was dying for hearing the complete story, but Will solaced me. "I'll tell you later, but now I'm too irritated. This guy... why he changed his manners so fast?"

I hesitanted, then I asked: "Do you want to hear the truth why he shows his bad side?" - "I pleased for."

Now I told her also from the talk I had eavesgropped. I frightened she would become angry, don't believing one word, but... their eyes only grew more and more (which made them more beautiful than before), before she gasped. "That's really crazy. And the most craziest is: it makes sense!" - "Really?" - "Yes, because no other explaination does it. Therefore the big man sang ballads of knights, therefore the blonde had such old-fashioned language, only therefore he had shown his good manners." She sighed. "I really thought, he likes me. I was a starry-eyed fault. How lucky he hadn't managed to bait me hook..." she said, and her thankful, big eyes turned on me. "... he hadn't managed because you."

"You're welcome. But don't worry! You'll find a new one. There are more sea-shells on the sea-shore..."

"...But they're merely sea-shells, this I am sure," Will completed my new version of an old poem. "You're right. I must not grieve for him. The greatest heart shell on the shore I will find any times."

"Well, surely he wasn't your great love... like Andrew Hornby wasn't my one. Hay Lin said my love for him was more... admiring. At present, I have no crush on a boy."

"Good," Will breathed again, don't noticing the little mysterious fact in my last sentence. "I don't have anyone, too. So we can share the harm and work together."

Now Will huged me very close, then she pulled away, saying she want to thank Elyon for her perfectly courage. A second later Cornelia stepped aside me.

"You have made this man drunken," she said immediately.

"I don't deny," I replied.

"You have mixed very much alcohol with the punch, though you know too much can be deadly."

"I haven't thought about." - "Yes, that I have feared," she sighed resignedly. Then she gave me a lecture about the problems the man would have to come at home.

Okay, I can apprehend her worries. But - somehow- I have the suspect, this giant could drink still much more without getting physical problems. Suddenly Cornelia finished, looked directly on my face and grinned.

"Well, was it worth this trouble?" - "What?" - "Come on, I have seen you from beginning until ending."

- "I don't understand?" - "It concerns to Will, right?" - "What... never... I'm only..." - "...in love."

My eyes grew and I realized hardly the impossible truth. "You... you know it? Who has told your-"

"Anyone needn't to tell me. You have not to be a genius to recognize your affection... these soft vistas... these touches... very romantic, but also uncannily clumsy. That's your work clear," she said with a finger on my nose.

I was wondered about all masses. Cornelia of all people, the tough, smart, proper Cornelia, understand my unnormal feelings... and tolerated them. "And you have no problems with?" I wondered.

"Well, that are your feelings. Why I should change them? They are fine how they are, and - between you and me- I understand your decision. You don't know me enough. Solely I want to be normal I don't demand that others must be, too." She whispered few sadly. "I only wished you could be more sensitive with me."

You don't believe me, dear Diary, but I blushed deeply. "Cornelia... I'm so sorry. You have kept my secret, you have completed my plan... I can only thank you, no more. I can never compensate this flavour."

"Oh, you can. I have an idea. You must practice it in any case."

"What?" - "Kissing!" she smiled. - "WHAT?"- "Keep cool, I've only made a joke."

This chick! Jokes are my business. But that I didn't let pass.

"As you wish!" I said and catched her, huged her strong and sturdy. She wanted to escape but I hold her back more strong and neared my lips on her skin.

"Irma, that was a joke! Have you listen me? _A_ _joke_?" she whispered desperately. - "Oh, you joke? I didn't knew that's possible." - "Please, Irma! Not in publicity! You'reallowed kissing me, even on lips, if it's that what you want but not in front of any one." - "Nada, no false timidity, my love!"

I hadn't on to kiss her really... first! But then... when I was so close on her cheek... and I felt the little strands of satin hairs falling over them... and I realized the others hadn't seen anything... I desired to do it seriously. The temptation was too big. I tried to concentrate on Will, but the sweet smell under my nose irritated me. I was a lesbian, and there was a spectacular girl with soft, warm skin on the cheek. I tested it with my tongue's tip.

It tasted well. It tasted for more.

When my tongue slipped back into my mouth, my lips stayed open... moved gentle about the temple...

"Wow!"

That's interrupted me: a simple 'Wow'. It came from Martin. He watched us more than mindful.

And he had prevent I made a big fault.

For that I could have kissed him... but I think there were planned enough kisses for one night.

Martin grinned. "I have to admit: Cornelia wasn't account from me. What for a mistake!"

We all blushed quietly, then we went to the other girls who waited in the house. The night became more and more colder, so we changed into the living room. Anyhow, the most guests didn't want to dance anymore.

Will, Taranee and Hay Lin kept Elyon company, while Alchemy and Cassie had disappeared to speak with some boys or other school friends.

Elyon took some heavy breaths. "That was a hard evening. So much people... and then this blond troublemaker."

"Apropos... where is his big friend?" Will asked. "He seemed amusing."

"No idea! He vanished into thin air, when we carried the music boxes into the house. Perhaps he's going home."

"Well, it's his decision," Hay Lin said. "But we have cheated his friend really good, haven't we?"

"Yes, that was teamwork," I agreed, "also not everyone knew that we worked as a team."

"Maybe it's destiny," Hay Lin proposed. "Maybe it's by a good fluke," Taranee replied.

"I would call it 'friendship'!" Will remarked smiling. "Maybe we built up a very good friendship that will hold up forever... or for a very long time. That don't happened any day!"

We all nodded. "Yeah, that's worth to wish," Cornelia added.

"This very romantic moment cries for a picture," I remarked happily. "Martin, have you your camera?"

"Yes, of course, sugar plum. Into position, please!"

Hay Lin and me fighted some minutes about the best places, then we had all our positions, said 'Cheese' and printed the picture six times.

I show you my copy. Really nice, isn't it? Six pairs of twinkling eyes, one more bright than the others.

It's difficult not to weaken... by this assortment of beautiful girls.

Cornelia is paradoxically in background, but her smile have really a disinhibiting effect on me.

Hay Lin rules the middle, with a gest of welcome. She never looks so cute like here.

Elyon stands between them, one hand on Hay Lins shoulder, the other one interlaced with Cornelias hand.

I wondered which pair would be more sympathical... a difficult choose.

Taranee is almost hinting behind Will. Nevertheless her smile and her eyes are burning into my heart.

And Will? What I should say?

She looks so fantastically she robs me the sleep. All my dreams circles about her. And some are very... hot.

How hot?

Maybe too hot for my age [and for this rating!

This question I answered later... when the dreams are clearer... and fewer delirious.

My hand is tired... my brain, too... and my... I should end this day...I'm so [Irma is falling in deep sleep


End file.
